The invention is software written in Microsoft Access that is used to address the logging of information collected from water purification equipment that is housed in a water room adjacent to a dialysis clinic. The software was created to replace the system of a paper based recording process that was not sufficiently monitored and not useful for reporting over a period of time. The software allows for added security, conformity to performance requirements and follow through for the actions of the user The software is also able to be used as a training device to train new users how the water purification process functions.